RSVP III: The Return of the Kim
by Riplakish
Summary: Zombies! Clones! Aliens! Robots! Alternate Universes! Possession by dark Egyptian gods! Love! Betrayal! Retribution! Redemption! Adventure! The final Endgame! So "The Drama" and More! This one's got it all, folks, as we wrap up Seasons 5 & 6! Be there or be square! (4 Out of 5 Doctors recommend reading RSVP I & II first)
1. Back in the Game

**Authors/Notes: ****_If this doesn't make sense, you can go back and read RSVP I &amp; RSVP II. Or just try to keep up as best you can…_**

* * *

**Required Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all Related Characters are © Disney, Bob Schooley &amp; Mark McCorkle. Main Plot and numerous detours are products of my own, uncompensated psychosis.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Back in the Game**

Ron Stoppable—the real Ron, accept no substitutes—opened his eyes to chaos.

_A moment—or a timeless eternity—ago, he had been lying next to his long-lost wife in a white room, in a place between time and space._

_She had been fading for some time now and, at the end, she had slipped away with a contented but wistful sigh…_

_He had wasted no time in searching for her._

_But Time had become a fluid and uncertain thing for him…for both of them…ever since he had found himself yanked out of the world of the living and brought to his love as she hovered between life and death._

_So he did not know how long he had wandered through the vast, foggy whiteness in search of her…again…_

Then, without warning, the mists faded away and he found himself surrounded by chaos: screaming, snarling, pandemonium.

And he was ill-prepared to sort it out after being immersed for so long in the Deep Stillness.

He tried to draw on Sensei's teachings from his time at Yamanouchi: _Focus!_

And it came to him: He was immersed in a game of _Zombie Mayhem_!

He was in a cemetery—natch!

There were zombies! Everywhere!

But what was odd was that the other people around the graveyard…were people that he knew!

His senses kicked in.

The feel of the breeze on his skin.

The solidness of the ground beneath his feet.

The stench of death and decay in his nostrils.

The smell of blood!

And…above the shrieks of his friends and former classmates…the sound of his little sister…CRYING!

He thrust out his arm.

Opened his fingers.

The Lotus Blade smacked into his palm with a sound of thunder!

Soft brown eyes blazed actinic blue!

He began to carve a path to the overturned limo that was drawing the undead like a roach motel.

* * *

**ABOUT THE TITLE:**** "Back in the Game" is a slang expression for returning to active status. Which not only works as Ron "Prime" has returned but the situation he encounters upon regaining full consciousness is very much like his favorite video game: Zombie Mayhem!**

* * *

**A/N 2: ****_Yes, it's a short chapter: gotta take small bites for the newbies…_**

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 1**

_CajunBear73 chapter 1 . 2/11/15_

Well, look who's back, and what he's woken up to...Bet after this he never plays 'Zombie Mayhem' ever again, he's living it. But will it be brought home to him when he starts taking down recently turned friends or family, that he'd better get a handle on things that are rapidly getting out of control?

Or will Kim, in her current condition lay waste to him and all he loves?

CB73

_**Good questions, CB: we'll have to wait and see... R~13**_

* * *

_GabrielBlade chapter 1 . 2/11/15_

... wellllll that mollifies me a bit.

A-booyahahahah!

_**Yeah, well wait until everyone else finally figures out who really died at the end of RSVP II... R~13**_

* * *

_Guest chapter 1 . 2/12/15_

Always wanted Ron mystic martial arts master/ring tower of muscles/Drakken/Zorpox super genius brains

_**Well, we'll see how integrated Ron will be this time around. He's definitely going to have to step up his game. R~13**_

* * *

_A very odd fellow chapter 1 . 2/12/15_

That epilogue plus this intro chapter...looks like Yori didn't make a full recovery after all. Looks have certainly been deceiving before though, so I can't be certain just yet. Still, it's great to have Ron "Prime" back in action, and I can't wait to see how he handles his return to the group and vice versa.  
-Avof

_**I can't wait, either! R~13**_

* * *

sparrowhawk63 chapter 1 . 2/12/15

Mind still in tactical mode from part two...more on that this weekend. However, for now...  
YEEAAAAAH! Chosen One in the House! Let the whoop-ass commence!

**_I think we're going to need more than one can on this!_**

Just a thought...these are not the zombies we humans are used to. They are not a biological accident, natural or man-made. Nor are they demon spawn. They are reanimated corpses weaponized by an alien technology. Weapons. If you get hit with an axe, you do not become an axe. COPY?

_**Interesting points, SH! We'll see more of the Lowardian machinations behind all this very soon.**_

Keep on keeping on...  
Sparrowhawk63

_**Will do. (Do with an "o", not a "u") R~13**_

* * *

_**Sentinel103 chapter 1 . 2/12/15**_

Oooooooo we get to see Ronnie boy turn things up a notch or two...did he find a Zombie Kim?

ST-103

_**He should be so lucky. More developments on the Anubis-possessed Kim coming up in the next chapter. R~13**_

* * *

_the Desert Fox chapter 1 . 2/14/15_

"Some say that his voice can only be heard by cats, and that he has two sets of knees. All we know is he's called the Stig."

Well seeing as how Zorpox is not the original, the Lotus Blade was not going to come to him. It only works for Optimus Ron.

_**Optimus Ron! I love it! R~13**_

* * *

_Uberscribbler chapter 1 . 2/14/15_

So now Ron thinks he's in his favorite video game, and has no clue whatsoever that this is in fact the first wave of another Lowardian action against Earth? Man is he going to hit the proverbial roof when he finds out who is in the limo.

I'm still kinda in shock over what you were doing with the Ron clones, but I'm sure I mis-read that section and it was nothing. Right? RIGHT!

Anyways, o demented genius, if you tarry over-long in updating, I shall PM you with the thousands of bad jokes I've taken to collecting. Very, very bad jokes that archaeologists shall unearth in a thousand years time as proof-positive of our species' collective death wish! I shall do this thing! Don't you dare doubt it!

_**Your bad jokes do not frighten me! Remember, I can strike back with multiple "lemon" scenes which I know that you dread and abhor! (So there!) R~13**_

* * *

_the Desert Fox chapter 1 . 2/20/15*_

_***Yay, you're posting on my birthday again!**_

I figured I'd comment here since commenting for Chapter 46 of book 2 for the 3rd time is a little silly.  
If Kim is going to be a villain, she should be more like Senor Senior Senior in that she should be respectful of her adversary and try not to have her get a swelled head. To paraphrase Drakken, she may think she's all that, but she's not.

_**Well, thanks to Jackie Oaks' Pendent of Anubis, she should have a "swelled" head since the Egyptian dark god of the underworld may be renting some space in there..**_.

Anubis possessed Kim? Would've thought he was busy annoying his former comrades Dais, Kale, and Sekhmet. Maybe he was bored. Well if need be you could always summon Ryo of the Wildfire.

_**I haven't really been emphasizing the other part of the "ritual" gone awry at the end of RSVP I: many of my readers were focused on the obvious, external part of the explosion-the overdriven moodulator chip. The pendent-or its after-effects-is still in play and we'll see those effects more in the chapters to come... R~13**_

* * *

_Joe Stoppinghem chapter 1 . 2/21/15_

Well it took about 2 weeks but I finally got caught up on this story.

_**Only 2 weeks? You must have been skimming...**_

First thing, DAMN IT! Did Yori have to die?

_**Yori originally died early in RSVP I. It was the feedback from all of you pesky readers that made me bring her back for an extended arc. You lot are a pushy bunch: I've even been threatened if I should so much as harm a single hair on Mrs. Dr. Possible's head! Sheesh! I can't wait for the "fan" mail for Chapter 2...**_

Second, HOLLY CRAP! At this pace everyone will be dead and there won't be anyone left to write about.

_**That's the plan: one or two more chapters and I can be done. Whew! Will save me all that work of turning out a Part III with another 40-plus chapters!**_

Third, didn't Yori make it to the, 'final five' to have a chance to be with Ron?  
Being a reanimated Zombie should not count.

_**Well, the "Final" Five was never intended to be completely literal in the sense of Ron ending up with a harem of five. I think I elaborated on this once (many, many chapters ago...) I was looking to "thin the herd" down to a more manageable group to back Ron in his conflict with Dark Kim. And, while somewhat guided by reader feedback (see "Yori's death") I wasn't going to lock myself into a "Choose Your Own Adventure" straight-jacket. The story has literally and on multiple occasions been altered by reader input and feedback...but the original plan remains (for the most part) largely intact. It's an interesting gestalt!**_

However, if she is out of the picture, then there may be a slight change that Ron and save Kim and himself, (being a K/R ship supporter)

_**But...but...Uberscribbler tells me that that wouldn't work, now. I'm so confused... ;-)**_

Thanks for all the work you have done with this story.

_**Thank you! Words of appreciation and encouragement give me wings! R~13 **_


	2. Mors certa

**Authors/Notes: ****_This story remains T-rated for now but this chapter does contain scenes of Zombie violence and character death(s). Squeamish readers may want to hold their hands over their eyes and read by peeking between their fingers._**

* * *

**Required Disclaimer:** This is a work of Fan Fiction: the author derives no monetary gain and limited artistic satisfaction from this work. (I sure ain't doing it for the lurkers out there—read &amp; review, please.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Mors certa, hora incerta**

Zita Flores was momentarily paralyzed by the realization that—once again—she was immersed in a world where the dead could reanimate and crawl out of their graves, slavering for the taste of living flesh!

And that, unlike her last experience, there was nothing "virtual" about this reality.

This was real!

She shook it off quickly, her recent experiences in the hyper-reality that she had shared with Ron, serving her well.

Her training kicked in and she pulled the Baby Glock from her purse and began to formulate a strategy.

Priority One: Zombie Liz had already been put down and both Dr. Director and Jim Possible were standing near Ron and armed. He was relatively "safe" for the moment.

Priority Two: Monique was staggering up the hill toward the limos, trying to shepherd a struggling Wade Load in the process.

Zita frowned. It had been months since the shooting but neither of them were in any shape to move very fast for any distance and both would be helpless if attacked or forced to stand and fight.

She started after them, checking in every direction for incoming threats.

Along the way, she saw that some of the others were being pressed by newly emerging threats but she couldn't get close enough to help them without abandoning Monique and Wade. Her Model 30 had a full payload of Federal's _Hydra-Shok_ ammo—eleven .45 ACP rounds that she could waste in a heartbeat, if she wasn't careful. She forced herself to stop hyperventilating and empty herself of all emotion.

_Until they were safe or they were dead, every decision she would make for now would be logical and not clouded by emotion or fear._

A hand thrust up out of the ground and grabbed at her ankle. She danced out of its grasp and resisted the urge to fire down into the grass. She hurried after Monique and Wade, careful not to close too much distance with them so she could keep her sight-lines open.

**RSVP**

Jessica was so thankful she had worn flats instead of heels. She hadn't planned for zombies but the idea of the unpaved paths of the cemetery had certainly dictated more practical footwear than she might have otherwise chosen.

_Oh, who was she fooling?_ Jess was a tomboy much in the same vein as Kim's cousin Joss—who was presently watching her back as they circled with Heather and Brittina between them, in the middle.

"Get up!" she told her famous cousin.

If the platinum-blonde pop sensation heard the exhortations to get back up off the ground, neither she nor Hollywood starlet Heather seemed inclined to move. They just clung to each other and whimpered.

The former cheerleader bent down and tore a strip off of the bottom of her dress. "Listen to me," she growled as she wound the strip of fabric around her hand, over and over. "If we move now, we still have open ground between us and the cars. If we wait…" She tore the end with her teeth and tied it off so that her hand was covered from her knuckles to the V of her thumb. "…we'll get surrounded. I love you, B; you're family and all…" She tore another strip from the bottom of her blouse and began to bind her other hand. Joss had caught her strategy and was now doing the same. "…but I'm not going to stay here and die for you. So get your Shakira-wannabe booty up off the grass and come with, or stay here and be Zombie-Chow!"

That seemed to get through—especially as Jess and Joss stepped away from the cowering duo.

Heather and Britina rose shakily to their feet, still clinging to each other, as the quartet prepared to move out.

**RSVP**

"Tara, I need your shoes," Bonnie said as the first of the walking undead closed within fifteen feet.

The platinum blonde girl pulled a shaky sit-up and yanked off her footwear. They were _Manolo Blahnik_ knock-offs with three-inch heels: impractical for walking distances or over uneven ground but more than adequate for passive footwear while riding around in a wheelchair.

_The toes are ruined where they dragged the ground while Bonnie hauled me uphill,_ she thought as she tossed them to her friend. _But it doesn't really matter: we'll be dead in a few minutes…_

"I hope you don't mind, T!"

Tara waved it off. "Since I can't walk, growing attached to pair of shoes seems a little silly."

"You'll walk again," Bonnie promised her, hefting a shoe in her right hand. "The doctors said it would take time for the bruising to heal."

"Time…" Tara muttered as the zombie staggered up to her friend. "…yeah, right."

Bonnie swung the shoe up and brought it down on the first corpse's head, the spiked heel punched through the top of the rotting skull and obliterated enough brain matter to drop it like a bad habit. Getting the heel back out was a little more problematical and she had to nail the next one through an eye socket with the second shoe before she could finish pulling the first one back out.

She freed both shoes with plenty of time to drop the next assailant with a pincher-strike: a simultaneous double-tap through both earholes.

Tara stared aghast: Bonnie looked like she was starting to enjoy herself!

**RSVP**

At the moment all hell seemed to break loose—for the second time, that is—Ron seemed to go rigid and unseeing.

"Yori..." he moaned softly.

Betty would have gone to him but she and Jim Possible had a fresh set of priorities as corpses began to erupt from the graves around them.

Not every grave: it appeared that the corpses in the older plots were probably too decomposed to break open their coffins and push their way up and out of the earth.

Still, there were enough resurrections scattered about to present an obvious problem to a veteran agent like Dr. Director. She still had three-quarters of a full magazine left in her gun and she had brought along three more reloads just in case the Lowardians made a reappearance—but the extra ammo was back in the limo she had arrived in. She didn't know the capacity of the Possible boy's energy pistol but she knew she had fewer bullets than there were undead between her and the car.

"Ron! Snap out of it!" she yelled, picking her targets carefully. "We need to move!"

Beside her, the adolescent genius was burning down the walking dead with an undisciplined ferocity that suggested undisciplined amateurism more than unlimited firepower.

"Crystal," she called over her shoulder, "see to Ron!"

But before the honey-hued girl could respond, one of the limos came rolling sideways down the hill toward them and crashing upside down against a couple of trees.

It was at that moment that Ron shuddered, blinked his eyes, and shook his head as if waking up from a long sleep. Then his arm shot out and, with a flash of blue and an electric crackling sound, a sword appeared in his hand.

He was off in another instant, running toward the crashed limo.

"Let's go, people," Betty Director growled. And started after him.

**RSVP**

Hope and Marcella had started out for the limos, picking the most open pathways available to them as they bobbed and weaved between the emerging threats.

The strategy to give the shambling horrors a wide berth was a sound one—at first—but in choosing the lowest risk openings, they eventually found themselves moving away from the cars again.

Eventually it became clear that they would have to start fighting their way through or they would be pushed farther from the others and eventually boxed in.

Marcella rifled through her purse and pulled out a nail file.

Hope looked in her purse and couldn't find anything even close to a defensive weapon. Then she looked at the silver chain that served as the shoulder strap.

They looked at each other, their unspoken communication heightened by surges of adrenaline and cortisol. Then, together, they charged the first two zombies that had staggered into the path between them and the sanctuary of the cars.

Marcella ran strait up to a particularly gruesome corpse and twisted away from its lazy embrace while driving her nail file deep into the center of its forehead. As it dropped, Hope ran up to a larger shambler, kicked off the ground as she used to when the cheerleaders formed a pyramid, and "ran" up the corpse to execute a flip, coming down behind it with her purse strap dropped down in a loop around the creature's neck. Planting her feet on the dead man's back, she gave the silver chain a mighty twist…

…and the creature's head popped off like the cork in a bottle of Champaign!

They stood there, chests heaving, hearts pounding, seeing how they really did have a chance to fight their way free.

"Hope…" Marcella took the Asian girl's hand, "…you have no idea how hot you are to me right now!"

And that was when head and arm of another zombie erupted from the ground next to Marcella's feet. She was so startled that it had time to close cold, corrupted fingers around her ankle and sink its teeth into her calf!

**RSVP**

Adrena Lynn could kick like a mule and her powerful legs—built up from years of extreme sports and stunts—had sent a half dozen of the undead flying by now. Her stint behind bars had resulted in her arms developing more muscle in the prison weight room: she could hit a lot harder than the average guy now. But she still needed a weapon. She'd been a fool to leave hers behind: she thought she would be able to show more respect by attending a simple memorial service unarmed.

What a mistake that had turned out to be!

If she'd had a weapon, she might have been able to save the crippled kid from his messed up mother! In time, that is. Mommie Deadest had lost her head when Adrena had waded in to pull her off of her son. A weapon might have been able to stop her before taking the first bite. Or, at least have given her the efficiency in dealing with the others so that she had the extra breathing room to head off mom as well.

The bites weren't bad…and not very deep. The numbness in the kid's legs kept the wounds from causing him any physical pain.

But none of this really mattered!

The boy was dead weight. He'd slow her down.

And he _was_ dead—_or as good as_: she didn't know how long it would take before he _turned_—wasn't that what they called it when they became the undead? Bad enough he'd be dead weight, slowing her down as she tried to haul him to safety; a lot worse if he turned into a snapping, flesh-eating monster while she had him slung over her shoulder.

The only real choice here was to abandon him. Whether it took minutes… or hours…or even days…in the end there would be no saving him. So why risk her life?

Picking him up and hauling him up the hill through a flash mob of cannibal corpses was the stupidest thing she could do!

But if there was one thing that Adrena Lynn had finally figured out about her slow slide into the criminal life, it was that she must be pretty stupid.

She picked up the limp boy and hefted him over her shoulder. "Don't make me regret this, Poindexter," she grunted.

And started trudging up the hill.

**RSVP**

As soon as he saw the situation, Big Mike swooped in and grabbed the two Possible women, hoisting one in each arm. He tucked Anne Possible under one arm, carrying her much like a football while slinging Kim Possible over his other massive shoulder as he turned and began to run toward the parked limousines.

The former Middleton, now current Upperton, linebacker had little trouble in mowing down any individual opposition that got in his way. But the opponents were clustering in greater numbers as he got closer to the cars…

…almost as if there was some kind of chess-playing intelligence moving the zombies into their path like hideous game pieces!

Finally, he had to put Anne and Kim back down or risk them being grazed my teeth and nails as he tried to make an opening in the crowd. "Sorry, Ladies," he rumbled, cracking his massive knuckles as he sized up the zombies potential weak points. "Gonna have to make an opening on my own before we can go any further.

Suddenly a green beam of light lashed out and sliced through a trio of approaching corpses. Three pairs of legs wobbled for a few more steps as the torsos above slid off of their waists like a slow motion avalanche.

"Mo-om! You brought your laser scalpel with you?"

"Yes, Kimmie; I never go anywhere without it," Anne replied. "Ever since the day our house blew up."

"Well you might have told me," Kim fumed.

"Honey, this is my way of telling you." The former neurosurgeon turned and cut a quartet of the undead behind them off at the knees.

The former teen heroine turned and, in a fit of anger, swung her fist at an approaching zombie. She missed by a good two feet as her target was still out of range…

…but it burst into flame, anyway, and crumpled like so much burned cardboard.

The young redhead looked about but could see no other explanation for the crisped corpse. Picking out another, nearby target, she thrust her arm out, miming a palm-strike, even though the walker was a good ten feet away.

Its skull flared up like a struck match head and blazed up into a staggering inferno.

Kim's mouth stretched into an unholy grin. "Coooooooool! I've got super-powers, now!"

And, for a moment, her eyes glowed red.

**RSVP**

Ron ran straight through the phalanx of animated corpses, swinging the Lotus Blade like an airplane propeller made of chainsaws. Pieces of dead flesh went spraying in all directions. A path opened up and the dead parted like the Red Sea before the staff of Moses!

Betty, Jim, and Crystal followed as best they could.

Reaching the crashed limo, he thrust the blade into the ground and began flinging bodies to the left and the right. Making his way to the nearest rear door of the upside down car, he grabbed the handle and pulled.

It broke off in his hand!

He roared in frustration and it sounded like the frenzied screeching of a hundred monkeys. He fell to his knees, his right hand balling into a fist, and his eyes flickered like twin blue suns going nova!

Flesh and blood knuckles met tempered glass and it was the glass that gave first, exploding inward in a crystal shower. He thrust his arm into the car, heedless of the razored edges of the remaining window, and bent his elbow back to get a purchase on the interior. Betty and Jim took shooting stances and drew beads on a group of zombies closing in on Ron from behind.

Before they could shoot, however, he had ripped the warped door from it hinges! Spinning around, he took out all five corpses with his scythe-like battering bam and released it, sending it surfing down the hill, taking out another dozed dead before it sailed into the trees and disappeared from sight.

There was a crashing sound and a weak voice cried: "Ow! Holy shit, Dude! _Seriously?_"

But Ron only had ears for the weeping of his little sister and he threw himself through the opening and into the back of the vehicle where he beheld a truly horrific sight…

**RSVP**

Elle dragged herself back down the hill, away from the safety of the other vehicles and toward the only one that could not protect her.

That could not save her.

It didn't matter: she was dying anyway. Her body was bloody from the scores of bites and claw marks from the seven or eight zombies that had smothered her and savaged her. Then the limo next to her had toppled over on top of them, mashing her into the ground and turning the corpses on top of her into so much paste!

Even as the car rolled over and on down the hill she could feel things "break" inside of her. Not that it mattered: she would be dead soon, anyway.

Or undead, soon…

But maybe she could last long enough to reach the child…

Save her, somehow…

It wouldn't make up for all of the bad things that she had done…

But it might mean that her end could be something more positive than her life had been since The Accident had turned her into Electronique.

She sobbed and bit her lip, trying not to scream in agony as the broken bones sawed her flesh bloody from the inside out.

It did not matter!

Pain! Did not matter!

Life! And Suffering! Did not last!

Would not last!

Now.

But the next few minutes might mean everything!

For a little girl trapped in the wreck of an automobile, surrounded by the legions of the dead!

So Elle crawled on her churning belly.

And when she couldn't crawl, she allowed herself to roll—even though that hurt her more!

For she dared not stop!

Even now, she could see the legs of an undead monster, wriggling and kicking as it worked its way through a shattered window and deeper into the car where the baby shrieked and cried.

"Hang in there, little Han," she groaned. "Auntie Elle…is bringing some juice…"

And now, finally, she was close enough to reach out and grab the flailing foot of the zombie that was even deeper, now, into the rear compartment of the overturned vehicle.

She should have gotten a little closer so she could get a grip higher up one of the legs…but she was spent. All she could do was stretch out her arm, open her hand, and wait until the waving appendage fell within her grasp.

A moment or an eternity passed—she wasn't sure, but a dry, desiccated ankle smacked against her palm and her pale bluish hand snapped down on the heel and instep like a five-fingered bear-trap.

If the creature noticed the contact, it gave no sign but continued its single-minded efforts to worm itself deeper into the car's darkened depths.

Elle felt herself growing weaker. Even worse, she was on the verge of passing out.

If that happened, it would be over.

If her last moments on this earth were to mean anything…if there was any chance that she could make a statement…to the universe…to herself…that the mistakes of the past four years would not completely define her whole life…then this was it!

She had to pour enough bio-electric current into this zombie to drop it in its tracks.

She wasn't sure if it would work well enough if she were at full power. But she knew that she had to try. And that it would require her pouring out everything that she had left.

It would _end_ her.

That part wasn't important because she was going to die, anyway.

It just meant she needed to stay conscious for as long as possible, even as she felt her life-force leave her.

If her sacrifice were to have a chance.

Hana began to screech again and the upside down-limo began to rock more violently!

There was no more time: Elle closed her eyes and focused on the multitude of frequencies and bandwidths that coruscated throughout her body like living shoals of electrons. Usually she would cherry-pick the amounts and groupings that she needed on the fly: a hand-thrown charge in the form of a ball-lightning, a two-handed blast for a little shock and awe, or a force-field like charge to cover her body like a protective shield…

This time she was sending it _all!_

And as much at once as she could still manage!

After that, she didn't know how much would be left or that there would be enough of her left to do anything else.

The baby screamed again and Elle—no—_Electronique_, reformed and ready to atone, released everything she could into the zombie's leg. The last thing she knew as she succumbed to peaceful darkness was the stench of burnt, rotted flesh and frenzied thumping sounds of a corpse battering itself to pieces against the frame of the broken car window.

**RSVP**

The interior of the car was filled with smoke and the smell of overcooked pork.

Hana sat on the floor—originally the ceiling—of the limo crying in abject misery. Big, fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks and her arms were raised as if seeking comfort—or offering it—to Yoshiko Kyoko.

The little tyke only seemed to have suffered some superficial bruises and cuts from the vehicle's tumble down the hill but Yoshi was clearly dead. She dangled upside down in her seatbelt harness with a charred and decapitated zombie head attached to her neck, its teeth still buried in her throat.

Ron quickly assessed that his baby sister could be safely moved and wasted no time in scooping her into his embrace. "Don't cry, Little Intruder," he whispered into her ear. "You big brother is here. We'll go home, now."

Clutching her to him with one arm, he carefully backed out of the interior, making sure that his sister was safe from the broken glass and the twisted shards of metal. Most of all, he tried to shield her eyes from the terrible sight of her murdered _au pair_.

Emerging back into the sunlight, he resettled her on his hip and picked up his sword with his free hand.

Jim Possible and Crystal were there beside him and Betty Director stood up on the other side of the crashed limo with the limp and bloody form of Electronique in her arms. "She still has a pulse," Betty told him. She nodded down at the wreck. "Yoshi?"

He shook his head. "We need to move."

"Tell me about it," the Possible boy snarled. He was still zapping zombies but picking his shots more carefully, now. "I'm almost out!"

"If we can just get to the other limos," Crystal stammered, pointing. "But…look…"

There were another fifteen or sixteen corpses between them and the cars. Maneuvering around them would take time and there were more coming up from the bottom of the hill so their options were Slim and None.

Then...

Succor came with the sound of 707 horses: the scream of a _Hellcat_ engine!

A most unlikely vehicle came roaring over the crest of the hill, looking like the alien, SUV love-child of a Lamborghini and a Humvee. For a moment it went completely airborne, its tires a good foot or more off the ground…

…and then it hit the ground, spraying clods of dirt and patches or turf in all directions as it fishtailed through a small army of the walking dead. Now rotting body parts were spraying in all directions, too!

As the "SUV" came around in a lazy arc to pass by on the lower slope of the hill, twin machine guns popped out of the grill and opened up on a cluster of the undead that were starting to flank them. A moment later there was nothing there but rancid hamburger.

The vehicle then ground through another half dozen ambulatory corpses before sliding to a stop beside them.

The two sets of rear, passenger doors opened on automatic solenoids.

They looked at each other and back at the thrumming death machine.

After another long moment the tinted driver's window slid down, dripping chunks of rotted flesh down the door panel.

Shego's scowling face appeared.

"Holy shit, Stoppable," she snarled. "Do you want to stay out here all day and play more Zombie Mayhem or are you going to get in the damn car?"

* * *

**ABOUT THE TITLE:**** "****Mors certa, hora incerta" is Latin for "Death is certain, its hour is uncertain" which will mean more in time…**

* * *

**A/N 2: _I really should hold on to this a little longer for editing and the possibility of a little more rewriting but I figured you might be getting impatient, so..._**

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2**

_Uberscribbler chapter 2 . 2/22/15_

Nice and bloody! I think this is possibly the most straightforward thing you've written in a long while, which is good in that we're clear about what's happening in the immediate sphere. Still no clue if this is due to the Lowardians or something else is in the offing (gods alone know how many other interests are in play now thanks to Mastermind's original bungling about).

_**See, Ubie; this is where you get yourself in trouble: assuming that anything I write is straightforward. About 20 chapters from now you'll discover that this was all one of Pam Ewing's dreams and that Bobby is in the shower. (Please disregard this if you know nothing about Dallas in its biggest pop-cultural moment!)**_

Thanks for not leaving us hanging for so long. Looking forward to the next installment!

_**No, thank you for your behind-the-scenes assists...and I'll be addressing the cause behind the zombie attacks next chapter-though I thought the clue about the Lowardian "Plan 9" was pretty obvious near the end of RSVP II... R~13**_

* * *

_CajunBear73 chapter 2 . 2/22/15_

Quite the zombie riot going on here. So many taken out, so many added to the undead(?).

_**Yeah, that really is a question and you're right to not make assumptions...**_

A few with their own means of reducing attackers, some surprising, Kim's especially, but resources are running low.

Shego's appearance is timely, and I wonder how this will work out for those who cover their withdrawal.

_**And we'll see who makes it out in the next chapter...**_

Especially Kim...she can hold a grudge, with or without the 'inducements' she received from the original Mastermind.

_**The Dark Kim is not to be trifled with! But she will soon find out that, enhancements or no, there are others who are MORE all-that than she!**_

But I'm curious how this all started...and how this will all end.

CB73

_**We'll get the down-low on this phase of the Lowardian invasion next chapter but, as to how this will all end...I've gone from my original plan to two different possibilities. So I'm curious to see how this will all end, too! R~13**_

* * *

_A very odd fellow chapter 2 . 2/23/15_

Finally narrowing down that massive cast, I see.

_**I hope so! But the funny thing about the Undead: they keep coming back!**_

I'm still rooting for Elle, but I'm satisfied with heroic death if that ends up being her fate.

_**Redemption and Fate: two big themes in the RSVP Saga! I'm glad that you won't be too upset if Elle passes. I still get death threats if I dare harm Mrs. Dr. P.!**_

Also, love the direction you're taking Adrena. First Tara, now Felix - she's scoring some serious hero points.

_**We may just have to have a cage match between her and Shego on this front...**_

And of course, I'm excited for this next scene with Shego and her super car. Still curious about who ordered it for her; no name comes to mind that would care and be in contact with Ed.

_**Go back to RSVP II: Chapter 13, and read the section entitled M.E.L.'s Dream. It should explain the whole supercar sitch. R~13**_

* * *

_the-ck chapter 2 . 2/25/15_

Darn missed the reviews for chapter two, just want to ask. When the hell did kim get superpowers?!

_**Explanations for several things lie just ahead... R~13**_

* * *

_the Desert Fox chapter 2 . 3/17/15_

"Some say that he's terrified of ducks, and that there's an airport in Russia named after him. All we know is he's called the Stig."

What no category? Makes it hard to find unless one remembers your name.  
Let's see barely read the cliché chapter. But from what I read here's my comments: Tara has time, I think Trista Meiou or her dad Brian and his brothers, George, Lester, Willie, and Joe can help.  
Too bad no one has a sonic screwdriver. What Shego couldn't her hands on a Bugatti Veyron?

Swelled head- like Squidward's or George Lopez?  
Actually Anubis is not in the Underworld. Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami kicked him out.  
Last I heard he was in the Neither World annoying the other Dark Masho.  
Actually it never occurred to me about the pendant.

Keep up the clichéd work.

_**What can I say? R~13**_

* * *

_sladescyth chapter 2 . 5/26/15 _

Hi new lurker here just read everything except the next chapter and I love it  
now quick question I'm guessing since Dark Kim is possed by Anubis her powers that  
showed up only work against undead right?

_**Very astute, sladescyth! Anubis is the Egyptian dark lord of the underworld and, as such, would have powers over the dead and their walking around corpses. Those same powers do not affect the living the same way but he and Dark Kim can still cause death and mayhem among the living when they apply other measures. Stay tuned! R~13**_


	3. The Watch - Part I

**Authors/Notes: ****_This story remains T-rated for now with a warning that the "S" word is invoked once. If you're still scratching your heads about certain elements of this story, go back and read RSVP I: The Fellowship of the Ron &amp; RSVP II: The Two Powers. Both are rated "M" for the occasional but tasteful Growed-Up passages so set your filters appropriately._**

* * *

**Required Disclaimer:** This is a work of non-compensatory Fan Fiction utilizing characters from the Disney Empire. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Watch – Part I**

Thanks to Bonnie's heads-up call the remainder of the group back at the warehouse were waiting in the outer lobby to receive the wounded and were hastily organizing triage stations for their treatment.

As the limos (and Shego's War Wagon) screeched to a stop at the curb, the entry doors to the restaurant flew open and Vivian Porter led pairs of volunteers with makeshift stretchers fashioned out of tablecloths and two-by-fours.

As Felix was lifted out, he grabbed the blonde scientist's arm and pulled her close enough to speak with urgency but some privacy. "You've got to quarantine everyone who's been bitten! Or even scratched!"

"We're setting up treatment areas," she reassured him.

He grasped her arm tighter. "You need to protect yourselves! If we're infected—if we turn—we'll be just like them and we'll do everything we can to kill you! Please! There are protocols! It may already be too late for us…but you need to be safe. Isolate us. And post guards. If any of us turn, then shoot to kill! We're already dead so don't get sentimental!"

"Alright, Felix…" She placed her hand over the hand that was gripping her arm. "I'll talk to Ron about making the specific arrangements. Let's get you inside now and start the triage process."

"Thank you," he whispered, releasing her arm and closing his eyes.

**RSVP**

Twenty-three thousand miles above the earth aboard a Lowardian battlecruiser in geosynchronous orbit, Major Ursula Minor was reviewing the drone footage from the cemetery skirmish.

Her executive officer appeared in the doorway of the Ops Center, hesitant to interrupt his moody superior. "How many casualties?" he asked as her head finally came up from the view-scope.

She sighed. "Not so many as I hoped. These Earthians are better organized and more formidable than I expected. Three confirmed kills in a burial ground with multiple corpses animated by our Z-Ray."

"And the wounded?" her First inquired.

She bent back down to the view-scope. "Hard to get an exact number but at least one should be fatal and a couple more will incapacitate those members of the resistance for some time."

He shook his head. "Too bad the Z-Ray only animates recently dead bodies and turns them into mindlessly aggressive attack machines. If only we could weaponize their teeth and nails—poison their victims when they break the skin."

"Yes," she agreed. "If they could be poisoned quickly enough and die, the Z-Ray could animate their dead bodies and turn them into our instruments of destruction almost immediately. And, because they would appear to be alive, they would be even more dangerous in certain situations."

"Should I aim the projector at their fortress and turn it back on in case another of them dies?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet. The power consumption is too demanding."

"Does that mean that we move on to Plan 10?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not yet. We can provoke additional attrition when they least expect it. In the meantime, I need more time to analyze this strange phenomena…"

"What is it?" he asked, moving to look over her shoulder.

"A bright blue flash. And some sort of teleportation effect involving a sword…"

**RSVP**

"Hope wants to stand watch over Marcella," Vivian told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Shego advised. "They're way too close: if Marcella turns, Hope would die before putting a bullet in her brain."

Ron nodded. "And she would die because if Marcie turns, she'll be an inhuman killing machine until she's put down. Put Bonnie on her detail. Marcie has a strong personality but Bonnie's is stronger and she was her cheer captain. Jess can rotate in to relieve her. Next?"

"Felix," Anne answered. "His mother did a number on his legs before she was…dealt with. If bite wounds infect the living with some sort of Zombie virus, he could go soon. Tara volunteered."

Adrena spoke up. "Blondie? She's too soft-hearted to do what needs to be done. 'Sides, she's crippled."

"So is he," Vivian interjected. "He won't be that hard to handle."

"Maybe," Ron mused. "But it might not be the best situation in the psychological sense as she may identify with his condition too much. If things go south…"

"I'll watch him," Vivian volunteered.

"I need you helping Anne with the medical and scientific angles on this threat," Ron said. Your greatest value right now is in the lab."

_Only in the lab?_ Vivian thought wistfully. _Will it always be just the lab?_

"Read Wade and Jim in on everything and use them as liason with Anne: both are geniuses with tech and thinking outside the box. And put Hope on Felix's detail—she'll need the distraction while we figure out what's going to happen with Marcella. Crystal can spell her." Ron leaned into his raised fist and ruminated a moment. "Heather and Britina are unscathed, you say?"

Anne nodded. "Physically speaking, anyway. But they seem more traumatized than the rest…"

"Let's ask Tara to babysit." He looked at Adrena Lynn. "I know you think she's soft but she's the right person for the job and she's tougher than you know."

Lynn shook her head. "She's tougher than _you_ know. In all of the ways that matter…"

Ron nodded. And turned back to Anne. "What about Big Mike?"

"Scratches and superficial wounds. I don't think he was actually bitten."

Ron shook his head. "We can't take any chances. If the big guy goes full zombie he'll be practically unstoppable. We'll need our best to manage him."

"Okay," Shego and Adrena said simultaneously.

"He was talking about me, Lynn," Shego growled.

"He said 'best', not 'second best'," Adrena growled back.

"Great, you're both on his detail. Head on up to his quarters and decide who takes first watch."

Mouths popped open. "What about—"

The former sidekick to Kim Possible waved his hand. "We've got this. Shoo."

Both were too astonished to argue. They got up and left the room with barely audible grumblings.

_Well, that was interesting_, Anne thought as she watched them go.

"What about Elle?"

The question caught her off-guard. "Who?"

"Electronique," he clarified. "She looked pretty bad when she was brought in."

"I don't know that she'll survive the night," Anne answered, returning to doctor mode.

"If she turns, she'll be more dangerous than the rest of them combined," Vivian observed.

"That's why I have to be the one to keep watch. Besides, she saved my baby sister."

"You'll need someone to spell you," Anne said.

"Not if she doesn't survive the night."

They stared at him.

"Viv, would you go tell Dr. Director, Wade, Jim, Monique, and Dede to come down and see me in a few minutes?" he asked.

The blonde scientist nodded. "Of course. Now?"

Ron nodded. "I need to speak to Anne."

In spite of her fresh understanding of their relationship, the stunning redhead felt her heart quicken as Dr. Porter left the room. And then her heart dropped as he spoke again.

"We need to talk about your daughter."

**RSVP**

The young woman under discussion was wandering about the warehouse that was finally revealing its transformed aspects as a restaurant/mini mall, apartment complex, gym, spa, lab and now medical/surgical suite. There were other parts of the giant complex that she could not find immediate access to but suggested serious space commitments based on the discrepancies between the outer dimensions of the former warehouse and the parts of the interior that she was able to measure by counting steps and keeping a running tally in her head as she carefully took note of everything that she could while the others were distracted.

As a world-saving heroine she had learned the values of reconnaissance and "know your enemy" and, as a paranoid, mind-altered, secret-world-conquerer, she needed to know what her former sidekick and fiancé was really up to.

And it kept her from thinking too much about her newfound ability to incinerate the dead with just a gesture of her hand.

Yeah, that was handy…

…and freaking her out in some distant corner of her increasingly maze-like brain!

_Later!_ she told herself: _I'll think about that later!_

Ducking into the public restroom in the yet-to-be-opened mini mall, she checked her makeup and removed her bra and panties just for good measure: who knew that opportunities might present themselves if she was able to corner Ron when he was alone?

Looking into the mirror as she readjusted her dress, she was startled to see the image of a beastly figure looming behind her. Whirling about and preparing for combat she was startled again to find no one there.

She checked all of the stalls and checked the ceiling for any means of egress but the facilities were empty. Turning back to the mirror, she could see that it was empty, too.

Except for her own image.

Which felt a little empty, as well.

Her once fiery mane of hair was now mostly bituminous black with only a spattering or angry red as if random embers of flame had ignited in a vein of coal. Her bright green eyes had grown dark, as well and, even though the scar from the enhanced moodulator chip was fading nicely from her forehead, her newly frequent scowl lines seemed to create an exaggerated counterpoint to it, like an upside-down exclamation point.

She wondered what had happened to her for one brief moment…

…and then the thought came to her—as if from someone else's mind and not her own—that she WAS Kim Possible and that she could do ANYTHING!

_Even rule the world!_

Which was not a bad thing, of course: she would make it a better place!

And if she had to engage in a little unpleasantness to make that happen, well, if world peace was the result, wouldn't the end justify the means?

She just felt off her game because that traitor Ron Stoppable was up to something…

And he had turned into some kind of horndog: why else was he here with all of these over-friendly women and not at her side as her obedient…partner? Sidekick?

Lapdog?

That slut Shego…Adrena Lynn…Bonnie Rockwaller…even her mother! She had noticed how her mother's eyes changed when he was in the room. And how Ron looked at her, as well. It was all wrongsick! Her mother as a twenty-something hottie thanks to some bullcrap story about a shard of some weird monkey statue called the _Tempus Simia_. She didn't know what was really going on but she sure as hell didn't like it!

And she would punish—no—rescue him! If a little punishment was in order, well that was to be expected. Needed, obviously!

Oh, yeah.

Ron Stoppable was hers!

And God help anybody who got in the way of getting him back under her control!

Even him.

Stuffing her undergarments in her purse, she exited the bathroom and narrowly avoided running into a statuesque blonde.

"Hey," the blonde said, "aren't you Kim Possible?"

Kim stopped and peered at the strangely familiar beauty.

"Hey Connie," the blonde called, "lookit who it is! Kim Possible!"

A brunette with similarly tilted blue eyes appeared from behind a pillar. "Yeah, Lonnie; you're right! Isn't she one of our little sister's friends?"

Kim started to scowl as she recognized the Rockwaller sisters, Bonnie's older (and even more annoying) siblings. Then she forced her face into a friendly mask and even managed a smile. "Hi. What are you girls doing here?"

"Living," Connie answered with a reciprocal smile that bordered on a smirk.

"Yeah," her self-proclaimed "hottie" sister chipped in. "We just moved into one of the apartments upstairs."

"What are you doing here?" the one who boasted of having "the brains" asked in return.

Kim's smile slipped a bit but she recovered smoothly. "Just visiting. Needed to find a restroom and got a little lost. Do you know where Ron is?"

The Rockwaller sisters glanced at each other.

Lonnie: "You mean the hot, rich, blond guy who like owns the place?"

Connie: "He just went up to his Chamber of Solitude on the roof to meditate."

Lonnie: "We all leave him alone when he goes up there."

Connie: "If you want to wait, he's usually back downstairs after an hour or so."

Kim shrugged as she reviewed the shortest route to the rooftop from her current location. "Maybe I'll catch him next time…I should probably be heading for home in a few minutes."

The Rockwallers gave each other another look. Shrugged, and headed off on a different path with a dismissive:

"See ya!"

"Wouldn't want ta be ya!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Kim started toward the nearest elevator with a look of unsettling anticipation on her face.

Concealed behind a wide support column, Betty Director had watched the encounter unfold with surprised satisfaction: with very little coaching Bonnie's sisters had done a perfect job of short-circuiting Kim's evident reconnaissance and redirecting her to the simian dojo on the roof.

The former teen heroine wasn't just a security liability for the moment, there was intel suggesting that she was the mastermind behind a surprising amount of criminal activity around the world of late. The former director of Global Justice would have scarcely believed it a few months ago but the young woman she had observed these past few weeks wasn't just astonishingly unpleasant, she was absolutely toxic when it came to her interactions with Ron and her mother.

A number of assignments had been quickly parceled out upon their escape from the cemetery. Ron's directive to Betty was only to keep tabs on the former GJ intern and keep her from causing trouble if the situation arose. As far as Betty (or "Liz" as he was wont to call her) was concerned, Kim was already "trouble" in terms of general morale and, in her very experienced estimation, best managed from a greater distance.

In other words: anywhere but _here_.

So, broadly interpreting the very loosely defined assignment that she had been given, Betty had quickly deputized the Rockwaller girls and the increasingly bored monkey ninjas.

She smiled as she considered how eager how enthusiastic the littly furry buggers were about her plan to send Kim on her way as quickly as "possible."

If all went as planned Kim would be too "pooped" to cause any more trouble today…

**RSVP**

He closed his eyes for just a moment.

To the best of his knowledge, he had addressed the most immediate needs and given assignments to everyone he needed to talk to.

For now.

In a moment he would go and see to Elle.

But he needed just a moment to himself before taking on the next task.

"R-ron?" asked a familiar voice.

He sighed inwardly and opened his eyes. And smiled. "Hi Penny."

**RSVP**

Camille Leon closed her eyes and steadied herself before the bathroom mirror before gazing at her reflection again.

Who was she supposed to be next?

Global Justice was in the process of indoctrinating the four clones of Ron Stoppable that DNAmy had created from tissue samples taken during Ron's junior year in high school.

The result: none of the clones had any actual memories of anything that happened later that year…or the years beyond.

All four might share the Kim-crush the original had had up to that point but…

…his kiss with Kim at Junior Prom? Never happened as far as they knew.

Their senior year status as boyfriend and girlfriend? Maybe a hoped for fantasy but not really a _fait accompli_ as far as any of them actually knew.

The emotionally devastating attack by dual synthodrones posing as each other to drive them apart and into their own, individual hells? Still unthinkable.

Ron's subsequent healing and marriage to Yori? Beyond their wildest dreams.

But…

…they still had a lifetime of memories of Kim Possible whereas Ron Prime had apparently experienced some kind of selective amnesia, editing Kim out of his recall of their entire history together.

She shook her head again.

It was all so hard to keep track of and understand.

Especially since she had awakened in the hospital and been told that her own memories—even parts of her personality—had been lost or changed. Something had happened to her—she was a little fuzzy on all of the details—but her brain had been temporarily deprived of oxygen and had suffered some damage as a result.

She knew that this should upset her but she was—for the most part—happier than she could ever remember!

They said that she had been a criminal before but she felt no such compunctions since her "accident". She had a wonderful boyfriend, even if he was still recovering from his own wounds and was still bedridden most of the time.

The only shadow on her heart was her involvement with Ron Stoppable.

Or, rather, his clones.

There was…something…there…

Just out of the reach of her fuzzy recollections…

Something about a…moment…with the real Ron Stoppable…

She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness and the disloyal feelings that sometimes crept in.

She had a boyfriend! And he was wonderful!

But now she felt a sense of shame and betrayal.

Global Justice had promised her a full pardon for her past crimes.

All that she had to do was use her unique talents to indoctrinate the four clones into a tractable state so that they would be loyal to the new head of Global Justice.

She tried to convince herself that it was Fake Kim that was lying to him or Fake Bonnie leading him on or Fake Monique who—whoa! Who would have thought that a lively debate over wrestling moves would have lead to such enthusiastic demonstrations that led to—

She shook her head again and blotted out all thoughts and feelings about betraying Will Du or Ron Stoppable—in all of his Xeroxed versions—and focused on her next appointment, instead.

Flesh moved and reformed slowly. She used to be able to transform more quickly but since her injury—or was it something about a magic staff? The story that Mr. Pease had told her about some kind of power-absorbing jewel seemed pretty far fetched. Besides, her nanomorphing ability wasn't really a "superpower," it was the result of that crazy plastic surgeon Dr. Beaufox's experimental procedures. Anyway, it took her a little time to transform herself into the spitting image of the former head of Global Justice.

Gazing at Dr. Elizabeth Director's image in the mirror, she reached up and slightly tousled the wedge of garnet-colored hair. Then she drew the zipper down the front of her GJ jumpsuit to expose some cleavage. Whoa, she thought glancing down at the abundant pulchritude that was normally kept under wraps; Doctor D is almost a double-D! And the rest is taut, tight, and trim! It's a good thing the real Doctor Director doesn't have the hots for the real Ron Stoppable: he wouldn't stand a chance!

Focused as she was on her nanomorphed image in the mirror, Camille didn't notice the eyes gazing down at her through a grilled vent in the ductwork running through the entire wing of the Global Justice facilities.

**RSVP**

"I'm so sorry," the young woman repeated with a tremor in her voice. "I just bailed on you. Ran away as soon as I could."

Ron hugged her and patted her back. "It's okay Penny," he said softly in her ear. "Most people would have run away screaming long before the fighting was over. You stayed till the bitter end."

She hiccupped a sad little laugh. "Y-yeah. Ran away _after_ the fighting was over…when it was safe!"

He stepped back and held her by her upper arms and smiled warmly. "Who said it was safe? I'm the kind of guy who always seems to draw trouble these days. I'm so sorry I got you in the middle of my never-be-normal parade."

She shook her head and gazed up at him with her amazing, cornflower blue eyes—the eyes he had once described as beautilicious. "Never be normal I can roll with, Ron. But zombie monkeys? And now I hear you just ran into zombie _people_?"

"Uh, yeah…" He released her arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Not really diggin' the whole Romero 'tude but at least they sound great on my mix-tape: have you ever listened to _Dead Can Dance_?"

She genuinely laughed now and slapped at his shoulder. "Oh, Ron…what am I going to do with you? Your whole sitch scares the crap out of me and yet…she leaned in and whispered: "You really know how to make a girl feel all special and alive!" She glanced toward the ceiling as if she could see the apartments above, on the next floor. "With all of these other girls here, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were a real player!"

Ron's hand had barely stopped rubbing at his neck before it returned to massaging the base of his skull with a vengeance. "Ah…um…really…they're just…friends…"

Penny Lane's smile turned into a grin. "Well, you'd better tell some of them that. Before the zombies turn into the least of your problems!"

"Aww…"

She turned away. "Ron, I'd like to see you sometime soon to finish our discussion about providing produce for your restaurant." She stepped over to the door and picked up a ventilated carrying case and turned back to him. "But I'd like to meet at my office instead of here. There's just too many scary things that keep getting inside." A muffled voice boomed in the distance. "Like Bonnie Rockwaller." Her smile was mischevious now.

"I-I got you something," she said, holding the case out to him. "I-it may have been a mistake. But it seemed so right at the time and…and…" Her eyes suddenly glistened and became luminous. "You seem so lonely." She looked down then. "I…wanted you to have a friend…"

Ron took the case from her and carefully opened it.

Inside was a young naked molerat, curled in a makeshift nest.

**RSVP**

"And what do ya think yer doin'?"

Dr. Wade Load, fifteen-year-old technical genius and holder of four doctorate degrees cringed and turned, trying to hide his purloined acquisition behind him.

Jocelyn Possible stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Ya ain't goin' through mah Aunt Anne's underwear drawer, are ya?"

Wade simultaneously blushed and felt his blood run cold. "What? No! No! It's not what you think!"

She smirked, leaned against the door and held her hand out. "It's exactly what I think. Now hand it over."

Trembling, he slowly brought the Rejuvinator out from behind his back.

**RSVP**

It was too easy.

The upper floors were deserted. Likewise the roof.

Everyone was either injured or treating the wounded or watching to make sure the wounded didn't become undead and turn the rest of the warehouse into a version of Ron Stoppable at a Bueno Nacho all-you-can-eat buffet.

Ron Stoppable…

She cracked her knuckles as she thought about everyone else down below dealing with the aftermath of the attack at the cemetery while Mr. I-don't remember-seventeen-years-of-friendship was up here meditating and avoiding any real responsibility.

She pulled a pair of leather gloves out of her clutch purse and slipped them on.

He needed a little sense slapped into him.

He needed to remember that his place was by her side.

Even if it was in chains…

She giggled a little at the image that arose in her mind as she stepped into the giant greenhouse beyond the landing strip and helipad.

_Kim Possible, gowned and coiffed like an empress, lounging on a throne as befitting a planetary ruler—a benevolent one, of course!_

_Ron Stoppable on her left, bowed down by the weight of his regret…as well as his heavy, heavy chains…that afforded him a bit more modesty than the brief, leather loincloth that revealed the taut, lean muscles Ron had been developing since graduation…_

She felt her unfettered nipples harden against the fabric of her dress and hoped that he would notice…

_And her vision opened to the sight of a shabby Bonnie Rockwaller kneeling at her feet, carefully giving her a pedicure and fearful that she will be beaten again if Kim is not pleased._

_Shego is on her right. At least her head is. On a pike._

And little Hana is standing before her…

Wait.

That wasn't part of her daydream!

Ron's baby sister was standing right in front of her. In the middle of the greenhouse. Blocking her way.

She had grown since Kim had last seen her.

Not much. But she seemed "larger" somehow.

More imposing.

And she was frowning.

"Hana," Kim cooed. "It's your Auntie Kim—"

"No!" the little girl interrupted. "You go way!"

Kim was a little surprised. They had always gotten along well so this sudden hostility was surprising. Shouldn't Ron's sister be past the "Terrible Twos" by now?

"I just want to talk to Ron—"

Han cut her off again: "Leave brudder lone! Go way!" She took a stance—albeit a tiny one—and folded her arms in front of her. "We don't want you!"

The words struck Kim like an icy spear through her chest. If she didn't actually stagger, it felt like she did.

"Who's 'we'?" Kim mumbled out loud? _Ron?_

"Brudder frens," Han answered cryptically. "Clan. Tecters. Go way!" The last word she practically screeched: "Now!"

"Ohhhhh no," Kim replied, her own smile but a vague memory now. "I'm going to see your 'brudder' whether you—or he—like it or not!" She took a step forward.

And something soft and moist smacked against her cheek.

Kim's hand came up and wiped at the formless mass that was partially adhered to her cheek. Most of it came away with her fingers. She held it before her face and sniffed it before she fully processed what had actually struck her. A double sort of horror washed over her: of what was befouling her fingers and what her fingers had failed to retrieve from her now desecrated cheek!

"Why you—" The former teen hero and current criminal Mastermind crouched, preparing to spring into action. "—if you think a naughty little girl and a handful of shitty little monkeys are going to stop me from dealing with your brother—"

But it wasn't a handful.

The monkey ninjas had been slowly returning from the far flung corners of the earth ever since Ron's return from Japan. And, with Hana's blessing, they had started selectively recruiting and training.

Furthermore, they had been collecting and storing "ammo" in pots of potting soil and half-empty bags of fertilizer.

Monkeys exploded from the underbrush, burst from trees anchored in great tubs, swung down from the rafters, and came boiling up the aisles.

The hooting and screaming was deafening and, if Kim was doing a little screaming herself, it was hard to tell amid the cacophony.

Or _caca_phony!

She was down on the street and twenty blocks away from the warehouse when three things became clear for her.

First, that the "girl who could do anything" was no match for a tiny _shinobi_ with mystical ninja powers and a hoard of loyal and very pissed off feces-flinging simians with prehensile tails…

Second, that no one—absolutely NO one—was going to give her a ride back to her lair…or anywhere else for that matter...

And finally that, as of now in her relationship with Ron Stoppable: she really was _Number Two!_

**RSVP**

"Ah get it. Ah really do."

Wade's attention was split between the Rejuvinator she held in her hands as she paced and the fact that Kim's younger cousin was starting to look more and more like girl he had run tech for for nearly five years.

She was starting to show the promise of the stunning young woman the _Tempis Simia_ had revealed before the ray gun she now held in her hands had dialed her age back down to seventeen. He wondered if she was tempted to use it to boost her physical age back up to her mid-twenties…

"Ah mean, it's hard ta fit in when everybody else around ya is bigger and older. Ya want to be bigger and stronger and skip all that bull-hockey they put ya through cause they don't know what to do with ya until yer an adult."

She stopped pacing and sat. "Lookit me," she continued. "Sixteen years old. Always gonna be three-an-a-half years behind Cousin Kim. Guess Ah'll be grateful fer that someday. But not fer a long time.

"Still. Ah gotta admit they was right. Ahm the physical type. Ahm no dummy, jest athletic. Take after mah cousin. Kinda cheatin' to move things along in thet department: Ahm no dummy but mah brain would have ta really run ta catch up with a nine year jump!"

The African American teen felt his last hope crumble.

There was no way he could talk her into helping him now.

And trying to take it from her was as likely as taking it from Kim.

Still, he might as well listen to her talk: she was the only one here besides Jim Possible who was even remotely near his own age, even if she had a year on him and then boosted it another with Drakken's tech. Plus, she was way easier on the eyes than any girl he knew.

Including Monique who had made her position clear a couple of years back and had never quite forgiven him for the Cupid ray.

"But it's different fer you," Joss continued, picking up the ray gun and laying it across her lap. "Yer all growed up inside yer head. It's yer body thet's a runnin', tryin' to catch up. All them degrees, all thet know-how...yer probly thirty-somethin' inside thet brain of yers. More like a hundred, compared to some grown-ups. It ain't fair…"

He shrugged. "Sorry, it's just the way I am. I never _tried_ to be different; I just am."

"No. I mean it ain't fair ta you. You've been workin' out a little, Ah see. Losin' the baby-fat and growed a few inches, too. Gotta be frustratin', getting' shot, still physically weaker than the others, just because they have a few years head start. Yer still older than all of 'em," she tapped her head with her finger, "up here. Ain't right."

He shrugged again, trying to mask his disappointment. "That's why I wanted to play a little catch up," he admitted. "And be an asset, not a hindrance."

She shook her head and smiled gently. "You would've messed up…" She looked down and fiddled with the dials next to the trigger. "…trying ta do it by yerself." She raised the Rejuvinator, pointed the barrel at Wade and pulled the trigger.

**RSVP**

Ron sat next to the bed that held the dying girl who had sacrificed herself in trying to save his sister.

She seemed so small, now: not a supervillain—former or otherwise.

Just a young woman, maybe a few years older than himself but suddenly shrunken as if hit by that damned Rejuvinator ray and regressed to the cusp of adolescence.

She was unconscious. Anne felt it unlikely that she would ever awaken now.

He had asked to sit the vigil alone.

Well, not quite alone: the little Naked Molerat that Penny had just given him was dozing on his lap, soothed in its own slumber by the gentle caress of his left hand.

He reached out with his right hand to turn off the bedside lamp.

It was better in the dark, he thought. In the dark it was harder to see.

And he didn't want to _see_ right now.

He didn't want to see his friends injured and hurt.

He didn't want so see the pain in their eyes from the deaths and the losses they had suffered.

And, most of all, he didn't want to see the questions in their eyes when they looked at him…

…or the look of expectation as if he had anything to offer them beyond…

What?

A sympathetic ear?

An understanding heart?

A friendly smile?

Because this whole "shelter from the storm" sitch was so not working out when he was turning into the biggest lightning rod in the universe!

Sooner or later it was going to get someone else close to him killed just as dead as Yori.

And, according to the ZRon voice inside his head, it already had.

Yori…

He felt a little hiccup of a sob rise in his chest like a briny bubble and he choked it back down.

She had died when the tsunami swept her away on the plains below Mount Yamanouchi. He had mourned her then. That she had come to him on the dreampaths since then and he had been reunited with her for a brief yet timeless time in a place between this world and the next...well, that was more than anyone could hope for in a world where death sunders lovers every hour of every day.

He would learn to find contentment…again.

Someday.

Perhaps.

In the meantime, the darkness was good.

It was soothing.

Like a blanket you could pull up over your head before the morning after came crashing down to destroy your peace.

Except…

…there was no peace.

Only emptiness.

Which was not the same.

And somehow the darkness made being alone so much worse…

That salty bubble started to rise again and he instinctively reached out to anchor himself against the storm that threatened to leak from his eyes and tear at his throat.

He grabbed blindly for a handhold, any handhold that might fall within his grasp.

And felt gentle fingers close around his.

A blue light began to rise and the darkness fell away.

* * *

**ABOUT THE TITLE:**** "****The Watch (Part One)" is for the various 'watches" being kept over the wounded in the battle's aftermath.**

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3**

_Sentinel103 chapter 3 . 5/9/15_

Not only watches, but moves are being planned and made. And Anti-Kim came up against something that she couldn't deal with...a tot with her own monkeys.

_**Watches with movements.**_

_**Except for Apple Watches. (No movements in a smart watch.)**_

_**Banana watches, though...**_

_**R~13**_

* * *

_Uberscribbler chapter 3 . 5/10/15_

Good. Very, very, VERY good! Catch-up with critical events? Check. Clear-up of some otherwise vague intentions and conduct by some of the characters? Check. Personalities all in-line with recent events? Check. Reader left eager...nay, *desperate* for the next installment? What d'you think?

_**I think it's sad that life went to hell in a handbasket these past few months and I'm only getting back to the story now... R~13**_

* * *

_CajunBear73 chapter 3 . 5/10/15_

Now we all can see how that event at the cemetery came about. Hope it can be overcome. Calm before another storm at Ron's place? Death, and reanimation, stalk them all there. As does questions from many of the women present...about their place there, and with Ron. And I wonder what Ron will name his new friend. Wade's trying to 'advance', and it seems Joss is helping him. Wonder what each will get out of this... No matter what, I think Camille's usage to create minions from clones will backfire...She may not have the full picture of her past, but if Du comes through for her, she may be able to be fully redeemed. Kim's still being fueled by the delusions fed to her from that 'merger' she received at Mastermind's prison, but I don't think she's going to give it up, even though she got the worst of Hana's Team in repelling the former heroine from Ron's crib. Now to see what came of this 'Watch'... CB73

_**You may have to wait even longer to see what comes out of this watch for it looks to be a long one! R~13**_

* * *

_C1B12 chapter 3 . 5/11/15 _

A great new chapter! Well done and looking forward to more.

_**Thank you. I am, too! R~13**_

* * *

_**the Desert Fox chapter 3 . 5/11/15**_

"Some say his skin as the texture of a dolphin's, and that wherever you are in the world, if you turn your radio to 88.4 you can actually hear his thoughts. All we know is he's called the Stig." An okay chapter. Still don't care for the walking undead. Hmm, so it was the Lowardians who were responsible for the mess. You mean the title has nothing to with Timex, Rolex, Swatch etc. Earthians? Didn't want to go with Earthlings. I like the Skeleton Dance or even the Dance of the Macabre. As for the previous chapter: Eh.

_**Well, Earthlings is so cliché. LowardIANS, UptopIANS...I figured if they call themselves that, they would think of us as EarthIANS.**_

_**One of the great classical conductors-I believe it was Ernest Answermet-said that he never cared for the sound of the harpsichord because it sounded like two skeletons copulating on top of a tin roof. R~13**_

* * *

_sladescyth chapter 3 . 5/26/15_

_Dark Kim got owned wonder how she gonna take knowing she is not number one anymore most likely not well_

**_Especially since she got plastered with Monkey number two! hee hee! R~13_**

* * *

_ajw1970 chapter 3 . 5/27/15_

if ron would grow up a little and get his memory back he might want to go after who ever it was who got to kim and him oh thats right there dead but then he would have to go after who took there place oh thats right its kim too man ron is screwed blue and tattooed bad FFT AJW1970

_**Yep, it's a difficult sitch if Kim has even the slightest chance for a happy ending. Maybe it would be kinder for her and Yori to switch places... R~13**_

* * *

_Novashiro chapter 3 . 6/30/15 _

So Ron is coming back and also started to move past Yori's death. Hope he will use his memories about Kim now.

_**Hmmmm...the Magic 8-Ball says: "Situation cloudy, try back later." R~13**_

* * *

_book chapter 3 . 7/9/15_

Gotta say you are doing a fine job of keeping us on the toes with this universe many sonic screwdrivers and your sadistic tendencies, no one is safe! death is unreliable ! Good job, damn good job. Still , I kinda want Yori , Yoshi or Yoshi-Yori back and alive alive those girls have had bum deal

_**Well, you're reading a story where Jessica and Liz survived an exploding house thanks to some super technology that moved them through time. So you never know what might happen. Too bad the Lowarians trashed the**__**machine and stole key components though... R~13**_

* * *

_Guest chapter 3 . 7/20/15_

can't wait to read more

_**Sorry you had to. More coming now... R~13**_

* * *

_!the Desert Fox chapter 3 . 8/7/15_

So I was checking around seeing if you had any updates on this fic, and happened on your profile. I noticed the part about grammar and spelling. You missed two big ones: 1) Waste and Waist. I've seen to many fics where a writer has written how "Ron" has put his hands on "Kim's" waist, but has spelled it waste. Why Ron is touching Kim's waste is beyond me. 2) Principle and Principal. When referring to someone in authority in reference to school, it's Principal. The old saying that the principal is supposed to be your pal. I think I'll go listen to "All Along the Watch Tower" by the Jimi Hendrix Experience (with Dave Mason and Brian Jones)

_**Yeah Principle and Principal are another great pair of what we call homophones: words that sound and are pronounced the same but have different meanings. I like the "pal" exercise to remember which is which. But can you tell the difference between the Ron clones when they appear? ;-) R~13**_


	4. The Watch - Part II

**Authors/Notes: ****_No, not dead or gone quite yet. I just had to wait until the Fannies were finished so I could avoid being nominated for yet another year. Grin_**

**_This story (Part III) has remained T-rated for now but you should set your story filters to "M" or "All Ratings" if you wish to continue reading in the near future._**

**NOW, as to REVIEWS:****_ This Chapter is still _****_unfinished_****_ and a work in progress so if you'd like to provide the author with feedback, PM me and wait to do a final review when the chapter is finished. (I can't believe I'm trying to talk readers out of reviews!)_**

**On the other hand, I think it's possible that, by reposting this chapter, I make it possible for you to review again…****_but why take the chance?_**

* * *

**Required Disclaimer:** Is anyone making money off of Kim Possible anymore? I mean aside from those actors who dress up and walk around Disney's Theme Parks…

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Watch – Part II**

As Ron Stoppable nodded off to sleep, Z-Ron awoke in the same body, in the same chair, next to Electronique's bed.

It wasn't like "Z" was actually asleep while the full version of Ron was awake—just acting as more of a background observer while the "core" Ron was back in his flesh and fully awake.

But it had been an extremely taxing day—it would have been for anyone and for the version of Ron, just newly returned after an extended repose with the spirit of his late wife to the midst of battle with zombies and the loss of friends, it had been overwhelming and exhausting homecoming. He had quickly fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep despite his best intentions to watch over the dying, blue girl in the bed.

For Z-Ron, it was like stepping back into a heightened reality: the colors deepened, sounds became less remote, sensations seeped into every part of his awareness.

What surprised him the most, however, were the emotions that seeped in with them.

He had always prided himself on being the ruthlessly logical part of the overall gestalt, leaving the emotional aspects of Ron's overall…Ronness…to full version of Ron Stoppable. Z-Ron though of himself as generally repressed and therefore submerged beneath the troublesome distractions that emotions appeared to bring.

That was why he could consider the others—especially the women—around him as "assets" to Ron Prime and could strategize on just how to hold and exploit their loyalties while Ron Prime would be shocked at such deliberate manipulations.

But "Z" had been evolving more and more, morphing from the selfish "Zorpox" persona of old, to a more integrated and mature aspect of Ron Stoppable's higher brain functions. He had held true (largely) to the values that the greater Ron seemed to place on each of the others. And now, he was beginning to feel "things" for them, as well.

Take the former villainess whose small, blue hand lay limply in his grasp.

He knew pity for her plight: he knew what it was like to be isolated by the fears of those around you. To be judged and punished by the misunderstandings of others. To be alone…

Which he suddenly realized was not the case for him right now.

A woman was in the room with them.

She stood across from him on the other side of the bed.

An Asian woman dressed in a pure white kimono, trimmed in gold, her narrow waist wrapped in a blood-red obi. She was tall and lithe yet possessed with the breasts and hips of a mature woman. Her face, in contrast, was ageless: her fierce golden eyes seemed ancient but her delicate features and clear skin suggested a maiden who had yet to see twenty summers.

"Konbanwa, Ron-san," she greeted him. Her voice was soft and polite yet there was nothing suggesting shyness about her.

"Uh, hello…" he answered uncertainly. She looked at him with an easy familiarity but he could not for the lives of him figure out where they might know her from.

She smiled and her face was as radiant as the sun. "Come now, tomodachi; do you not know me? You have held me many times."

Z-Ron felt himself near gobsmacked—a sensation that he was not used to at all. "Um, I believe I would remember you from across a crowded room whether there was any holding or not but…lady…you have me at a complete disadvantage!"

She laughed merrily yet softly so as not to disturb the dying girl in the bed between them.

"My name is Marishi-Ten," she told him.

That tickled a tiny corner at the back of his mind: it seemed as if her name should mean something to him.

"No?" she queried, seeing the confusion still present in his eyes. "Perhaps it will be less confusing if I say that I am the soul of that which you call the Lotus Blade."

**RSVP**

Once again, Ron Prime found himself wandering in that place between Life and Death.

His surroundings were vague and indistinct but he was less confused by his state, now. His time in limbo with his comatose wife and his subsequent memories of meditation techniques under the tutelage of Master Sensei had taught him that his mind could influence his surroundings as they had no form or organization otherwise.

He focused his mind even now to attune his senses for any anomalies in the grey fog that seemed to extend in every direction.

It took him only moments to pick up on the sound of moaning in the distance.

He set off running toward the disturbance, unaware that his eyes were glowing a fierce cobalt blue and nimbi of teal-colored electrical arcs limned his clenched fists.

**RSVP**

Three Ron Stoppables crawled through the air ducts of the Global Justice dorms—now revealed to be a GJ detention facility. They moved quietly yet efficiently thanks to their years of experience with Kim Possible in the field. And each marveled at the fact that the criminal justice organization with so many case files on Team Possible's ability to infiltrate the most secure villainous lairs had failed to learn from these missions and secure their own ductwork.

A short time later all three arrived at their mutual destination: the quarters of the fourth Ron-clone. Silently, each dropped down from the open duct that he had unscreened and pushed his bunk beneath.

"Dude! Don't take this wrong but…"

"Your butt!"

"Exactly! Am I right?"

"I mean, after years of crawling through miles of ductwork for mission after mission after mission…"

"It was always Kim's ass…"

"Bottom…"

"Heinie…"

"Heart-shaped posterior…"

"That made the crawl worthwhile!"

"But your—our—butt just doesn't…"

"Inspire the same sort of…"

"Motivation?"

"Incentive?"

"Inspiration to squeeze through miles of ductwork and crawl towards danger!"

"And it would be wrongsick if we found our own posterior so irresistible!"

"Ewwwww!"

"Speaking of wrongsick, is everybody up to date on what's going on here?"

Everyone had been briefed about Camille Leon's transformations into Kim and Bonnie and Monique and Betty Director—though, to be honest, not everyone was as forthcoming about the details of_ how_ the shapeshifter had tried to "distract" him.

The more pressing question was: what to do about it?

"Dudes!" Clones One and Three exclaimed, "Us and Kim have broken into so many supervillains' lairs that we've lost count!"

"How hard can it be," they all asked, "for us to break out of a Global Justice Base?"

"Jinx!" cried a fifth Ron, sticking his head out of the room's open vent; "somebodies owes me a soda!"

**RSVP**

**A/N 2: Once again, this is only a partial chapter and remains unfinished but I thought I should throw another log on the fire for you as I have so many other writing commitments right now. I'm not dead yet! (Though I had a near miss yesterday afternoon...) R~13**

* * *

**A/N 3: 11/26/16 - I'm not dead and RSVP is not abandoned (yet). But I am still distracted by another big project. And it's been so long since I've visited this project that I'm going to have to start over and work my way through from the beginning of this trilogy. Stay tuned... (If there's anybody still out there). R~13 **


End file.
